La lumière du nord
by Luchasdelpiano
Summary: Fleur es considerada una mujer de belleza sobrenatural, y ¿cómo no serlo? Descendiente de una veela, toda su vida ha sido admirada; sin embargo, hipnotizar a los hombres con su precioso exterior no es, de ningún modo, su prioridad. Sólo quiere divertirse, no pensar en si tendrá la fortuna de mamá. Pero Bill Weasley, un aventurero y cool rompedor de maldiciones le saldrá al paso.
1. Prólogo

**_"Fleur y Bill son mis favoritos. No podría explicarlo, porque en los libros no son mencionados largamente, pero lo que se ve de ellos es intenso. Fleur no es sólo una belleza hueca, es fuerte y ama sin medida. Y Bill me recuerda a como era en mi época oscura"_**

Para Anne y para Didi; en luz y en oscuridad

Prólogo

Apolline Delacour contempló a su hija antes de verla partir para iniciar el curso que la llevaría a intentar ser la campeona del Torneo de los tres magos. Parecía mentira que hubiesen pasado tantos años desde que era una pequeña niña, feliz por haber recibido su varita, y más emocionada si cabía, porque esta llevaba en su núcleo un cabello de su querida abuela veela.

Sonrió de forma encantadora al ver a su esposo abrazándola y recordó cómo sus "amigas" del colegio cuestionaron que se casara con ese hombre feo; ¿Cómo no podían ver lo que ella sí? Era el hombre más divertido, amable y sensible, y el único que la vio por quien era, no por su bello exterior. Aunque él había asegurado que se debía a que lo había pillado con el alma distraída, puesto que primero escuchó su cantarina voz, el resto vino después.

-Mamá, ¿no te unes al abrazo? - preguntó su hija menor Gabrielle - Fleur va a ser campeona y después, va a ganar el torneo, estoy segura - acarició su brazo con suavidad.

-Apolline, qué suerte que nuestras hijas no lucen como su feo y rechoncho padre. Fleur va a hipnotizar hasta a las esfinges en Hogwarts.

-Papá, no sólo puedo lucir despampanante, también puedo ser letal. Beauxbatons no por nada nos entrena desde tan pequeños. Estamos a años luz de los alumnos de séptimo de Hogwarts.

-Isabelle - su madre sacudió la cabeza - ¿Qué es aquél tono despectivo en tu voz?

-Justo eso, madre, desprecio - su encantadora sonrisa se hizo más brillante - Iré y ganaré la copa, quizá te deje tomarla, padre. Además, ese dinero me podría pagar una estadía larga en Londres, quiero perfeccionar mi inglés.

-Fleur, - su padre riendo - eso lo dices cuando conoces a un apuesto muchacho, no antes.

-Bah, el día en que yo actúe así de sentimental - agitó su platinado cabello.

-Fleur tendrá un romance, madre - Gabrielle se unió a su padre para burlarse de ella.

-Mientras no sea con un...

-¿Un qué, mamá? - se precipitó hasta quedar a la altura de ella - Estuviste a punto de ser como tu hija, una despreciativa francesa. - dijo con ironía.

Esta vez, su padre, Gabrielle y la misma Fleur, se unieron en complot contra Apolline, y terminaron esa despedida entre bromas y risas.

Una familia cálida, tan unida como la que más.


	2. Chapter 1

**_"El primer capítulo, como podéis leer, nos muestra a Bill Weasley desde sus ojos. Ojalá os guste._** **_Iré intercalando entre ambos personajes en los siguientes capítulos."_**

Anne, gracias por tu opinión.

Didi, espero la tuya.

Capítulo I

Bill se levantó; Errol había caído medio muerto en la mesita del bar.

No entendía como su madre seguía usando a la vieja lechuza y mucho menos cuando había escrito que se pasaría esa misma tarde por la Madriguera.

 _"Bill, cariño,_

 _¿Cómo estás?, ¿ya te volviste a dejar crecer el cabello? Supongo que sí. Nunca entenderé como un alumno brillante puede lucir un aspecto tan desaliñado. Esta tarde verás como tu madre te deja guapo, ya estás en edad de buscarte una relación seria y estable..."_

-Madre, si no pudiste cambiar a Charlie... Y seguir creyendo que asisto aun a Hogwarts- Suspiró y se saltó a la parte más importante, **_para ella_**.

 _"¿Es cierto lo que me contó tu tía Muriel?, ¿sales con esa chica que trabaja en ese sitio de mala muerte?_

 _Cariño, tú necesitas y mereces algo mejor. Me niego a creer lo que ese viejo adefecio anda contando; cómo desearía que no fuéramos familia o la pondría en su lugar, pero Arthur es tan amable, tan paciente y comprensivo._

 _Mi gran orgullo;_

 _tu madre que te quiere,_

 _Molly."_

-Errol, te envían a morir por un chisme de tía Muriel. - tomó a la lechuza y le echó agua en el pico con delicadeza.

-Bill. - levantó la vista y vio a Annabelle acercándose con snacks de lechuza - Toma, no sabía que Errol aun viviese. - la acarició con sumo cuidado.

-Gracias, Ann - bajando la voz y evitando mirar sin disimulo a la gente que le rodeaba, susurró - Lo siento, pero mi padre no sabe nada del paradero del tuyo. Intentó hablar con gente de confianza, pero...

Annabelle tomó su mano para detenerlo.

-Gracias, Bill, no sabía en quien confiar; hace un tiempo que llegaban amenazas para mi padre. Pero el... El que no debe ser nombrado no volverá, ¿verdad? No puede... Y mi padre sólo tenía este bar, la orden ya no sigue... - Errol depositó su cabeza en la mano de la chica y ese sencillo gesto provocó que ella dejara de hablar.

-Sé cautelosa, Ann y no comentes con nadie más lo que sucede. Di que tu padre se ha ido de vacaciones, si hace falta, donde unos parientes muggles.

-Hablando de eso, Bill. - arrugó la nariz y compuso un gesto de dolor. - Tu tía Muriel me envió una carta. - el chico se hundió en la silla, visiblemente incómodo - _"Cómo si no bastase con la deshonra que Arthur nos hizo padecer,_ \- recitó con tono de desdén - _mi sobrino nieto debía fijarse en una hija de mestizos, ¿a dónde ha ido a parar nuestro antiguo prestigio?"_

-Siento eso, Ann, - musitó - ya sabes como es de fastidiosa; la edad, me temo.

La chica soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-El día en que esa mujer nació el cielo se oscureció y el aire olió a azufre y podredumbre. Bill, no me importa lo que diga, pero me tendrás que disculpar, porque le respondí.

El pelirrojo sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Ann, te encanta provocar. Gracias a ti no me podré librar del corte de cabello. - Fingió sentirse muy miserable, mientras tomaba a la lechuza de la familia. - Cualquier novedad, te avisaré. - Abrazándola, susurró, - Tómate unas vacaciones, por prevención. ¡Errol agradece los snacks! - Agitó la mano a modo de despedida.

Salió del lugar, sin dejar de notar que la mujer que no le había quitado la mirada de encima todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, también se había levantado.

Afortunadamente, él ya se había ido para cuando ella salió.

Annabelle y él fueron amigos en Hogwarts, siempre lo quería meter en líos; sobresalía en clase, era una chica muy popular, que vivía detrás suyo como una segunda sombra. Y no lo hacía porque sintiera algo por él, como su madre suponía, simplemente no podía dejar de soñar con que un día lo convertiría en un indisciplinado.

Ella fue la primera en sentirse orgullosa por su decisión laboral y la primera en ir a visitarlo a Egipto.

Y su madre pensando que ahí había amor.

Bill quería otra cosa, no sabía qué, pero deseaba encontrar una chica que no ansiara cambiar lo que era, que lo aceptara con pelo largo, aretes y ropa de cuero ceñida.

Que lograra acallar a su madre, ciertamente, era el primer requisito. Y que respetara a su sencilla familia; recordó, de pronto, esa ocasión en que había llevado a su primera novia a casa.

Su padre había sacado sus artefactos muggles y sólo bastó eso para que ella alzara la vista con petulancia y olfateara como si estuviera oliendo excremento de Doxy.

Antes que se marchara, Bill cortó con ella, y ya ni recordaba su nombre.

Para él era importante eso, porque su padre era un hombre muy sensible y bueno, no se había ganado padecer de esos disgustos.

Se alejó de sus pensamientos y vio la Madriguera a lo lejos y su corazón se regocijó por la felicidad de estar en su hogar.

Hasta que vio a Molly alzando unas tijeras a modo de saludo por la ventana de su cocina.

-Ay, madre, tu amor duele.


End file.
